Waiting for Superman
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For Natalyaandtysonareamazing: Oneshot songfic to "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry. Tyson Kidd/Natalya, please review!


**Another oneshot songfic! This one is for _Natalyaandtysonareamazing_, with a Daughtry song. I love this band and this couple, so I was really excited to write this oneshot.**

**If you have a request, please send me a private message, and I'll write it when I get the chance.**

**Just to be clear, I know Nattie & T.J are married. But for this story, I've decided for them to be engaged, just 'cause. :)**

**I have a poll on my page about old fanfictions. If you could please fill it out, I'd greatly appreciate it! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, nor do I own the song that inspired this oneshot.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Waiting for Superman

"Hi, it's T.J. I'm sorry for not answering, but I just can't come to the phone right now. But you can leave me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep!_

"T.J.? It's Nattie… again. I hope you're okay, Teej… please answer. I'm-I'm worried… please."

Natalie "Nattie" Neidhart hung up and set her cell phone back on the coffee table before sitting on a couch in the living room. She tried to remain calm, but she soon felt tears falling down her face like rain. She laid on the couch and continued to cry silently.

The reason all of this was occurring was because CNN broke the news that a plane destined for Tampa, Florida had crashed onto a rural field in Glendale, Arizona from what was speculated to be a technical malfunction. The news was already depressing as it is. But Natalie knew that her fiancé, Theodore James "T.J." Wilson, was on that specific plane. Natalie had now called his cell three times exactly, but T.J still hadn't responded- and Natalie's anxiety kept going up because of this.

_Where is he? Why won't he answer his phone? He can't be…_ Natalie couldn't bear to finish that thought. Her silent crying suddenly turned into loud, heartbreaking sobs.

"T.J… you said you'd never leave me!" shouted Natalie hoarsely.

Her yelling almost caused her to miss her phone ringing. She smiled and grabbed it with excitement, believing it to be her fiancé. But when she saw who was calling her, her smile faded immediately. It was her dad calling, so she had to answer.

"Hello?"

"Nattie? Where are you? Where's T.J.?" her dad asked a mile a minute.

"Dad, I'm in my home in Tampa. I've been home with a separated shoulder for a month now, so I haven't been travelling with the WWE. As for T.J… I don't know. I've called him three times, but he's not answering his phone." Natalie let out another sob as she spoke that last sentence, upset that she couldn't reassure her father that her fiancé was okay.

"Nattie… everything will be okay."

"But what if it isn't?"

"They will be. I just wanted an update. But please call me when you get word of T.J."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye," spoke Natalie softly as she hung up. She tried calling T.J. again, hoping that he'd now answer his phone. But just like the last three phone calls, he didn't answer. Not wanting to leave him another voicemail, she simply hung up and went back to what she was doing before- crying her heart out on the couch.

_I can't lose him… I love him so much… What if he died not knowing how much I love him?_ These questions and many more raced around in Natalie's brain. All this felt like some sort of cruel and unusual punishment that made Natalie wish that the plane crash had never happened in the first place.

Then her phone rang.

Unlike the last time, she didn't bother trying to compose herself at all. Besides, she highly doubted that it was T.J. Without even looking at the caller ID, she answered her phone with a shaky voice.

"Hello?"

"Nattie?" spoke a familiar voice.

"T.J!" shrieked Natalie. More tears fell from her eyes as everything registered in her brain. But this time, these tears were tears of joy instead of tears of despair.

"Shh, it's okay, Nattie," replied T.J.

"I'm sorry, Teej… I… I thought you were…" Natalie started crying again, unable to finish saying the unthinkable.

"I'm fine, baby. I was taken to the hospital, so I wasn't able to call you. But I'm fine… it's only a couple scratches and bruises. I just got discharged."

"Oh, God," gasped Natalie.

"Don't worry, baby, they can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be home as soon as I can," said T.J.

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye, babe," said Natalie before hanging up.

The next few minutes seemed to take too long to pass. Natalie stood at the front door in anticipation, wanting to greet T.J as soon as he came home. Soon enough, Natalie saw a familiar car pull into the driveway. Once she saw T.J. exited the vehicle, she ran outside, right into his arms.

"T.J! Oh my God, I was so worried about you!" exclaimed Natalie as she hugged her fiancé as tight as possible.

"I'm okay, baby," answered T.J. The couple shared a long overdue kiss and a passionate embrace.

"You don't look as injured as I thought," remarked Natalie once she glanced over his entire body. All that was on him were a couple small cuts on his right cheek, and a black eye.

"What can I say? I'm like Superman," laughed T.J.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. By the way, my dad called earlier. He was also worried about you. I think we should call him now that you're home."

"Of course," responded T.J.

The couple made their way home hand in hand, happy with how everything had turned out.

_I guess I was waiting for Superman_, thought Natalie as they entered their home in one piece.

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it... especially you, _Natalyaandtysonareamazing_. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other stories! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
